I, ALIEN
by RESTIA
Summary: Far out at sea, located somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean, lies an undefined region where many do not dare to sail. As a result, the world knows nothing of that stretch of sea. That area is called the Bermuda Triangle. What many do not know is that deep within that sea, lies a creature of ancient and unknown origin... and this creature slumbers, waiting to show the world its power.


**Title**: I, ALIEN  
**Author**: RESTIA  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Summary: **Far out at sea, located somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean, lies an undefined region where many do not dare to sail. As a result, the world knows nothing of that stretch of sea. That area is called the Bermuda Triangle. What many do not know is that deep within that sea, lies a creature of ancient and unknown origin... and this creature slumbers, waiting to show the world its power.  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the story concept.  
**Concept**: If devils, angels, fallen angels, magical relics... dragons exist, there is no reason extra-terrestrial beings don't.

* * *

_"I am the Ultimate One of Neptune."_

**Neptune's Ultimate**

Sixty-six million years ago, the world was a very different place than it was today. Instead of man, the dominant creatures on Earth were the dinosaurs, giant reptiles which ruled the seas, the skies, and the lands. Dinosaurs was a broad term, as many creatures could be classified under it. From flying terrors to sea-dwelling creatures, from giant and titanic ferocious hunters to small yet swift predators, from carnivores to herbivores, dinosaurs was indeed a diverse group of animals. These dinosaurs have been theorized to be the ancestor of many creatures we see alive on Earth today. But that is a story for another time...

The most famous dinosaurs of all is without question the Tyrannosaurus Rex, which meant Tyrant Lizard King in Greek and Latin. By far one of the largest carnivores in its environment, the Tyrannosaurus Rex have gained immense popularity as an apex predator, as the king of all dinosaurs. Measuring about 40 feet long and weighing seven to eight tons, with its razor-sharp teeth and crushing jaws, this creature strikes a terrifying picture. This story begins with one such Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"Ggrrawh!"

Carnivores devours herbivores. This relationship between carnivores and herbivores is one of the natural law of the world, an undeniable fact of life, an undebatable principle of the universe. This was a universal law which transcends even time itself. Even today, this rule of nature holds true. And this rule is also obeyed in the past.

Within a large expanse of forest, a giant Tyrannosaurus Rex rampaged after another species of dinosaurs, a Parasaurolophus, a herbivorous dinosaur. The Parasaurolophus dashed swiftly through the forests, trying its best to escape. But alas, its predator would not be swayed from its prey. Bulldozing through the trees, the Tyrannosaurus Rex was a juggernaut, caring naught for the destruction it left in its wake.

The Parasaurolophus shot a glance back as it ran, and its eyes glimmered with fear. Fear that the fire of its life will soon be extinguished. For its predator - its demise - was slowly but steadily gaining on it.

Eventually, the king of all dinosaurs had managed to get in close enough to grab the herbivore with its arms. The Parasaurolophus struggled with all its might - for what rational creature does not fear death? But it was futile. No matter how much it flailed about, the grip of its death held strong. The prey looked in terror at the knife-like tooth that awaited its flesh. Its fear was only heightened as it slowly loomed closer - until - _crunch_.

And all it knew was darkness.

"Ggrrawh!"

The Tyrant King released a guttural growl to the sky, proclaiming to the world its victory. It reveled in triumph, basked in the glory of yet another successful hunt. It slowly turned, its whip-like tail slashing through and felling many trees in an arc as it did so.

Unfortunately for the Tyrant King, its triumph would not last much longer. After all, its death, just like that of its prey a few moments ago, loomed close.

Fortunately for the Tyrant King, it would not die alone.

The Tyrannosaurus Rex was slowly ambling back to its den when it began to feel a blistering heat. Slitted iris, much like that of a snake's, flitted around in confusion.

As the intense and scorching heat began to get hotter, the reptile suddenly noticed a bright light from above. Arching its neck, it looked to the skies and its eyes widened, in horrified shock, in fearful awe, in terrified despair.

For a gigantic piece of rock that blotted out the entire sky loomed close from the heavens. For a titanic piece of rock on flames was falling from the sky.

Fear - Pure, primal fear festered in its heart. For it could sense, for it with the instinct that all creatures have, simply _knew_ that with the asteroid came its death. And there was nothing it could do about it. Its death was inevitable. It was helpless, it could do nothing but only stare at its death. From its peripheral vision, the reptile could see other creatures doing the same. Fear - chains of fear shackled them, disabling, paralyzing them.

The meteorite crashed into the sea, evaporating the entire ocean with its heat and sending shock waves through the globe. The sheer impact of the meteorite against the Earth vaporized majority of creation on that day, leading to a mass extinction of a large number of species of animals and plants.

That meteorite sparked what is now called the Cretaceous-Paleogene extinction event.

That meteorite closed the curtains on the dinosaurs' era, thus opening the Cenozoic era which continues today.

But what many did not know is that that meteorite contained a single life-form... a creature of extra-terrestrial origin. And that creature slumbers, awaiting the day when it finally wakes.

* * *

"Attention!" A man donned in a white navy uniform barked out, a badge pinned to his chest signifying his significant position as the Captain of the Navy.

A "thud" sound resounded as the navy squadron, standing uniformly in a rectangle in front of the Captain, raised their left legs and stamped it down, their boots stomping on the ground. "Sir, yes, Sir!"

"Men! We are currently on course to enter the Devil's Triangle! We are embarking on a journey to the region where many ships before us have failed to return alive from! This is a mission granted to us, to perform reconnaissance and gather information on that sea! Our mission is vital, and essential in unlocking the mystery that have plagued mankind for eons. All of you were personally selected by me for this mission because all of you are top-scorers in the military exercises! This is an honor granted to you to reward all of your hard work! We are the elites chosen to undertake this dangerous yet important mission! Yet, the danger of all of you losing your lives is very real! Now let me ask you men, are you afraid?!"

"Sir, yes, Sir!" The entire squad replied at once, without hesitation.

"Good." The captain replied gravely, his eyes narrowed. "Fear keeps one alert, keeps one alive. Remember that fear, engrave that fear into every iota of your being, and channel that fear into strength! God knows we need all we have for this mission."

"Sir, yes, Sir!" The entire squadron shouted unanimously.

"Now, where is that priest?" The captain asked sharply. As if that was a cue, a slow clapping sound started resounding throughout the deck behind the Navy squad.

"Bravo, bravo, Captain. That was a magnificent speech. I can see why you have been chosen to lead this mission." A young man donned in priestly robes called out. It was a testament to the Navy squad's discipline that they did not move an inch from the sudden intervention of another person. "God have chosen wisely, indeed."

"I am an atheist." The captain replied dryly. Suddenly, another person, this time donned with a badge signifying his Lieutenantship, ran from a side door towards the captain. He stopped in front of the captain and saluted him. "Sir!"

"Report, Lieutenant."

"Sir, the navigator have reported that we are approaching the Bermuda Triangle!"

"Very well. All hands on deck!" The captain screamed in his gravelly voice. Immediately, there was a scramble as many more members of the navy screw rushed to assemble on the deck of the ship. He then turned to the priest, "Priest, I know I have no authority over you as this mission was authorized by the Vatican, but I kindly request that you stay out of the way from henceforth."

"...Very well." The priest replied in an amiable tone.

Just then, a thick mist began to appear out of nowhere, blocking the sunlight and obscuring the vision of the crew. The captain ordered the sentries to stay alert, and officers to ready the cannons just in case. The captain squinted in front of him, but he could not see much. The sky was overcast, and the air was hazy and humid. It was impossible to see anything with the blanket of thick mist.

"Proceed swiftly, yet cautiously." The captain ordered.

* * *

Deep within the mist and the sea of the Bermuda Triangle, in the depths of the ocean lies a creature. And this creature slumbers. Yet - even while it sleeps - a part of itself, its subconscious, is still aware, is still sentient, of its surroundings. And this subconscious gleans knowledge from the world while the creature rests. While sleeping, it learns. While slumbering, it amasses wisdom. Throughout the eons, it have learned of the rise and falls of eras, of the various legends and myths of mankind, as life began to start once again ever since the life was erased sixty-six million years ago.

And it does this through assimilation - through devouring anything that trespasses into its domain. From man to the aquatic lifeforms, even the sea itself have been swallowed by the creature, giving it knowledge, giving it strength. It have went through sixty-six million years, passing the sands of time doing nothing but sleeping and eating, slumbering and devouring.

And this creature once again senses yet again more life for it to devour.

* * *

It was sudden.

All was fine at first. They were sailing at a swift pace through the mist of the Bermuda Triangle, and nothing was wrong. The sea was calm, almost _unnaturally_. Nothing impeded their progress, even though thoughts of dark sea monsters or demons frequently popped up in the young officers' minds. But as they continued on, the Navy officers begun to hope - a small, tiny spark of hope - that they might be the first to escape alive from the dreaded Bermuda's Triangle.

It was sudden, and it extinguished that small spark, that small ember of hope - just like it did many, many times in the past.

The ship suddenly lurched, swaying unsteadily. The sea began to shiver, tremble, almost in fear. The sky, overcast with clouds, began to spiral upon a single focal point.

An unsteady dissonant mixture of sounds - of the clanking of boots against wood - as if a person was running on wooden floors -, and the door swung open with great force and a man burst out, face full of sweaty perspiration.

"Sir! The people in the control rooms have lost our coordinates!" The young officer cried out, fear etched in his tone. "All navigation machines are down, Sir!"

"What?" The captain swiveled around, in disbelief.

"Well, well, well. It seems that this is the work of "Devil" of the Bermuda Triangle..." The priest mused softly, to himself, as he peered over the ship. "And we are going to meet it soon."

The captain's eyes snapped to the priest for an instant, before going back to the crew. "Load the cannons! Prepare for any eventuality!"

The sky and sea began to boil together in a roaring mass, as a gigantic spiral - a whirlpool - started to form in front of the ship. Water curved into a spiral - like light around a black hole.

The sailors rushed about their business on the spar deck, fear driving them, egging them to act faster than ever before.

Suddenly, in a single instant, the whirlpool expanded its radius and captured the ship in its grasp. The ship lurched forward and the crew was thrown to the deck. They were within the range of the whirlpool.

"Full reverse!" The captain screamed above the noise. The sea churned and grinded against the ship, as the treacherous waves crashed over the deck. "Ready the cannons, fire at will!"

The Navy rushed back and forth across the ship, as the propeller grinded into reverse, trying to slow the ship. But it was futile. The ship was slowly- yet surely- sliding towards the center of the consuming spiral.

"Boom!"

The cannons fired forwards into the center of the whirlpool, as the men in charge of operating the cannons attempted to use the recoil of the cannons to push the ship back, and strike at whatever unnatural being was creating it. But the suction of the vortex proved too strong for such petty tricks, and the ship continued to inch forward towards death.

The priest then stepped up, gripping an opened issue of the Bible with one hand, the other clutching a small golden-colored crucifix, and muttered to himself. "_Our father, who art in heaven, hallowed by thy name..."_

Yellow magic circles appeared on top of the pages of the Bible, and spears of light sprang forth, shooting towards the center of the vortex. The captain gaped in shock at the sight. "W-what the hell was that?"

"Magic." The priest replied easily. The ease with which the priest replied of such absurdity stunned the captain for a few moments.

As the spears of light struck the whirlpool, the raging and turbulent sea froze. The priest smiled at that, "Hmph, no demon can stand up to the Light of God, after all."

The crew dared to hoped once again, hoping that somehow, miraculously, the priest had managed to slay the "demon".

But the "demon" begged to differ. The tempestuous whirlpool raged with more ferocity than it had before, as if it was enraged. It sucked in everything with a viciousness that could not be matched by any other creature on Earth. The air, the seas, the skies, nothing would be spared. Everything will be consumed.

The captain, seeing this, shook off his shock and stared with resignment at the whirlpool. "We're going in too fast," the captain said grimly. "Prepare yourself for death, men. It have been an honor serving alongside each and everyone of you."

The priest narrowed his eyes, mouth rapidly chanting more incantations, more recitations from the Bible. Innumerable, uncountable spears of light was created and launched into the vortex, into the spiral, but even those was consumed. Within a second, more spears of light was created, was launched and dug into the eye of the spiral again, and again, it merely dissipated into the maelstrom. More attempts was attempted, and more attempts was futile. The onslaught the priest led did nothing, just as how an ant was inconsequential to a human.

Fear began etch itself into the priest. "N-no way... A-am I going to d-die here?"

The ship lurched once more. "I thought the Lord would protect me... C-could the Lord have forsaken me?"

For, to him, his death seemed imminent. Even the Lord, the God to which he had prayed so persistently to for the last forty years would not save him now. His prayers in his time of greatest need went unanswered.

The entire ship's demise loomed closer and closer.

Inevitable. Futile. Fruitless. That was what their struggle to survive was to the unknown monster ahead of them.

The priest clutched his cross tightly, gritting his teeth in despair. The entire Navy crew stared at the whirlpool with dull eyes, awaiting their deaths. Some screamed, some cried, some cursed, yet all of them reluctantly accepted their fate, their deaths.

Inevitable. Futile. Fruitless. There was nothing they could do to escape their fate. Ever since they departed from the harbor, the cords of their lives have already been cut by Atropos. Ever since they went on this - this suicide mission, for nothing else could be used to describe this assignment, their fates have already been sealed.

They could only curse at their fate, at their superiors who gave them this mission, at the Gods.

Their world faded to black. And only a shipwreck - one of the many in the area - was proof that the crew of the _Bergamot_ and a single nondescript priest once lived, and once sailed through the Bermuda Triangle.

And the oceans stilled, the seas calmed, deceiving the world once more with its innocuous surface.

* * *

Deep within the sea, the ancient creature released a series of sounds far too complex for the human ear to decipher. It was its unique language, its homeland's unique language. None of the creatures dwelling on Earth will ever be able to understand it. Its closest English equivalent would probably be "_I am satisfied_."

As it assimilated the knowledge and strength, the nourishment and sustenance it gained from the prey it just consumed, the formless creature suddenly trembled, and growled.

Deep within the depths of the sea, the waters churned and grinded against itself into a circular motion, creating a form, a body, a vessel for the once formless creature. For after sixty-six million years, the creature finally required a body to act. For over the course of sixty-six million years, it had finally gained enough energy to _wake._

The creature was replaced by the form of a man - perhaps 17 humans' years old? Its, now a his, hair was colored with the shade of yellow the humans call "blonde". Its, now a his, eyes, was now colored with the blue the humans label "azure blue".

A man with unkempt dirty blonde hair that seemed to spike all over the place and defy gravity, with eyes with a shade of azure blue that resembled the oceans and the skies. With three marks carved on each cheek, the form the creature took looked perfectly and deceptively _human_.

It was with this form which rose to the top of the stagnant waters.

Azure blue eyes graced the world, and _power_, sheer, unbridled, primal power rolled of the figure. The sheer and astronomical power the figure exuded boiled the seas. The oceans trembled once more, sending shock waves and reverberations throughout the globe. It rippled throughout the world, changing destiny and twisting fate forevermore. It resounded throughout the entire planet.

And the heavens trembled. The Underworld shook.

The creature released a cacophony of sounds, a series of lilting harsh syllables that cannot be comprehended by any beings whom dwell on Earth. The closest description one could possibly give was a guttural roar.

"_I am it who devours everything, the all-consuming spiral, the vortex which leaves nothing behind. The Ancient Greeks have labelled me **Charybdis**."_

_"I am the Ultimate One of Neptune. The strongest, the swiftest, the cunningest, of Neptune. I am **Neptune's Ultimate**."_

_"I am **Uzumaki Naruto**, the maelstrom whom slays even gods."_

_"And after sixty-six million years, I am finally awake."_

_"Tremble, Earth. The promised time approaches."_

* * *

**A/U: This is merely a prologue, and unfortunately, this story will stay this way for a long time. As I explained in another of my story(Harlequin), my examinations are coming up. I will not have any time to spare for writing. This piece is merely a test run - a plot bunny that would not leave my mind. It is my hope that with posting this, I can finally dedicate myself to my studies. Fear not, I will return. My examinations will end on October, and I would have lots of free time after that. Once again, sorry, and thank you to anybody who read and support my works.**

**RESTIA.**

**P/S: Do check out my other works, I'm a glutton for reviews.**


End file.
